grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntha Lami Muuaji
|members = Linus Balouzian/Stacy Balouzian |season4 = X |season6 = X }} A Huntha Lami Muuaji (HOONT-uh LAH-mee moo-AH-zhi; Swa. "hermaphrodite" + "tar" + "murderer") is a flatworm-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, Huntha Lami Muuaji gain slimy bodies that are hairless and featureless, save for lines running across their bodies that make them appear segmented. The epidermis of the Huntha Lami Muuaji exudes a slime that contains enzymes which feed on its host's skin. Skin damage caused by the slime highly resembles acid burns. Their legs appear to be very varicose in appearance, while their feet and toes take on an almost stump-like look. Unique among Wesen, Huntha Lami Muuaji only possess one state of woge that is visible to all. Additionally, they have the ability to switch between male and female genders at will with the woged form acting as a hormonally neutral state. If a Huntha Lami Muuaji is injected with enough testosterone or estrogen while woged, it will be trapped as a male or female, respectively, unable to woge back to its neutral state. It is unknown if the effects are permanent or if it's reversible by injecting the Huntha Lami Muuaji with the other corresponding hormone. Using a Doppelarmbrust is an effective way of injecting the hormones into the Wesen, but the darts themselves will do very little to injure a Huntha Lami Muuaji if there are no toxins or hormones for them to administer. Also notable is that when one of the genders gets a haircut in his or her human form, this does not affect the hair of the other gender's human form in any way. Nick was the first Grimm to realize that the two genders were in fact the same creature; all previous Grimm encounters with Huntha Lami Muuaji ended with the Grimm killing the male and being unable to find the female. Behavior Both the male and female forms exist as separate personalities and will communicate with each other, regardless of which one is physically manifesting itself at the time. In more heated arguments, Huntha Lami Muuaji will rapidly switch genders as one side of them speaks up. While existing as separate personalities, both the male and female counterparts are extremely close emotionally with one another, and each form considers its opposite as a lifelong companion. After one was injected with testosterone to trap it in the male form, he expressed an inability to find his female counterpart. They do not appear to fear Grimms very much, if at all, even if the Grimm is armed. Excerpt from a trailer book The Huntha Lami Muuaji is a poisonous Wesen closely related to the flatworm. Fig. 1 depicts how this Wesen is similar to the flatworm in the texture of its skin. The origins of this genus remain unclear. For many years it was believed that this genus had an African origin, but further research shows that they were present in both Africa and Asia during the era, and the genus might have originated as parasitic Wesen. The physical traits of a Huntha Lami Muuaji are characterized by wrinkled, slimy skin, which is hairless and covers the body loosely. Much like the flatworm Platyhelminthes, the epidermis of the Huntha Lami Muuaji secretes enzymes that feed on its host's skin. Huntha Lami Muuaji always travel in pairs, one female, one male. But no female has ever been captured or killed. The males are extremely dangerous. Decapitation upon contact is the best course to take. Unlike other Wesen, the Huntha Lami Muuaji appear to have only one Wesen state, visible to all, but whoever has seen it has died. Even Grimms have been especially cautious in dealing with this Wesen and the data recorded by them is incomplete. Season 4 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images 415-promo2.jpg 415-promo7.jpg 415-Cody Carson sees Stacy woge.png 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji full body woge.gif 415-Linus woges.jpg 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji woged.png 415-Linus to Stacy.gif 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji.jpg 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji with darts.jpg 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji looks at darts.png 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif Video Trivia *This is the first Wesen species featured with a name that is more than two words long. *While Nick was supposedly the first to realize they are capable of switching gender, their name indicates that the one who named them also knew (or at least suspected) of this capability. It is possible that this was originally widely known, but was forgotten at some point. Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Spiralian Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Swahili Category:Wesen that deliver toxins